Tenten's lies of love, loyalty and friendship
by HornyWolf
Summary: Hinata and Honobi make a plan to get Neji the right girl, well now Neji and Tenten have been forced to wed, But how will the relationship turn out when they hate each other? NejiXTenten slight KibaXHinata Lemon rated M First Story Completed09/Edited2011
1. The plan

Neji's lover and her lies of love, loyalty and friendship.

(NejiXTenTen KibaXHinata)

Content: lemon

Chapter 1: The plan

"Awww Neji-san you're the charmer they say you are! Neji! Hehehe! That tickles! Stop please! Neji!" Inside the Hyuuga mansion Neji Hyuuga the prince of **Nisekunshi** was entertaining a possible beauty as his wife. "Do you like that sweetie?" Neji said gently massaging the lady's shoulders. "Oh Neji that feels so good, a little lower please…" said the obviously pleased beauty. "Oh I give the best massages my sweetie." Neji said as he moved his hands down onto her hips and rubbing his fingers around her thong line.

From outside of the room Hinata and her little sisters Honobi were spying on Neji and the woman he was entertaining. Hinata who was eighteen, was bent over looking into a keyhole in the door, while Honobi at age twelve, was trying to spy under the slight space in-between the door and the floor. "What do you see?" asked Honobi as she watched Neji's shadow massage the woman's shadow tenderly from under the door. "He's doing his normal routine. Cham, massage, a bit of wine, then straight to the bedroom." answered Hinata. "Huh, I hate all of Neji's ladies, all money hungry gold diggers with a fake anything, butt, boobs, hair, stomach, anything. The point is there all wrong for Neji-sama." "That's true, there all mean to me! Calling me little child and telling me to stay out of adult's business. It's humiliating and one of them tripped me!" Honobi shivered at her flashbacks.

Then suddenly Hinata got an idea. "Honobi, how about we pick out a girl for Neji?" She said as she turned to her younger sister. "What? You know Neji will never like a girl we picked out…" Honobi looked down at her feet after she said this as the woman's giggling seemed to get noticeably louder. "True." Hinata replied "But, if Hiashi likes her then Neji will have no choice but to marry her." Hinata snickered at her brilliance. "Come on, I know the best place to go." Hinata said as she got up and walked down the hall with Honobi running after her. "Are u sure about this?" The younger sister answered as she quickly chased after her sister. "Yes, this is the best idea I've had in a long time little sister." Hinata smirked

"Father," Hinata addressed her father "Honobi and myself would like the honor of picking out Neji's bride, since well….ummm" she was at a loss for words after that. Then Honobi stepped in to help her sister. "Father, you are always telling cousin Neji that he needs to settle down quite soon since it is tradition in our clan to be married before the day of the twentieth birthday…."she too had ran out of words only to have Hianta step in. "And since we are the closest things to sisters that Neji has, well, father we would like the honor of picking his bride since Neji himself is not very capable at picking out one…" Hiashi sat, his eyes closed, and thought about this arrangement for what could have been hours while Hinata and Honobi sat quietly, and impatiently, on the tea room pillows, slightly sipping some tea.

Finally Hiashi opened his eyes. Hinata and Honobi were on their toes waiting for an answer. Hiashi slowly sipped his tea then answered "Agreed….but she must be beautiful, graceful, and a woman who will bring respect to the Hyuuga clan blood line…" then he began to sip more tea then muttered "You are both dismissed."


	2. Searching for the perfect bride

Chapter 2: Searching for the perfect bride

Many days later Hinata and Honobi were in the small yet busy village of Tayou. "Hinata, why did you pick this village? Neji will never even consider a woman form here, the only reason father even bothers with this village is because of the wonderful swords and weapons that are made here…" Honobi said as she looked around the village. Hinata walked around a bit before answering " Neji will have no choice but to marry the woman if father likes her, and thanks to you I know where to look for first to find Neji-sama's bride." After saying this Hianta gave a snicker and pulled out her hidden dagger that was attached to her leg by leather straps around her slender thigh. As she read the side of it she cocked her eye.

"What the heack?"She turned to Honobi and said "let me see yours" as she held out her hand. Honobi handed over her smaller but just as sharp and deadly one. "This is kind of weird…the guy who makes these is, I'm guessing, is called the "Metal Man" This might take a while…." Hinata sighed as she handed Honobio back her protective dagger.

"Hinata….I was wondering something…..and well I was too afraid to ask but its best I ask you this now while were alone…." Honobi whispered as she put away her dagger, staring at her feet as she whispered the next few words into her sister's ear "Are you a virgin sister?" Hinata jumped up astonished at her sisters question. "Why in the word would you want to know?" Hinata stammered "And yes I am thank you very much! And that's none of your business!"Hinata was blushing and shaking with embarrassment and confusion. "Sorry sister, but I was just wondering well because well" Hinata interrupted her. "Well why?" Honobi started to stutter as she answered "W-well I j-just thought t-that well b-because you're so sweet and well I t-thought that N-Neji-sama would b-benefit from someone sweet like you s-sister, you know a v-virgin, someone u-untouched and who w-won't be so w-willing to let Neji have his w-way…..you know like you s-sister."Honobi was creeping away after she answered this. The glare on Hinata's face disappeared as she thought about Honobi's words…"Honobi…..you actually think that highly of me...Wow…I'm flattered…thank you, and you are right about Neji havening a untouched girl….." Hinata smirked at the thought of Neji not getting his way for once."Anyways, Honobi if you don't have any more questions then let's go to this so called "Metal Man" and meet his daughter." "Wait, how do you know he has a daughter?"Honobi asked as she followed behind her sister. Hinata smirked and said "This guy must be famous around here so I'm pretty sure he has at least one daughter, and besides father will love her instantly if she can make weapons and carry Neji-sans children." "How do you know she will accept and be able to bare children and oh, Hinata this doesn't make sense?" Hianta merely sighed and said "Honobi, just come along, you'll understand soon enough." Then she walked on leaving Honobi confused and chasing after her.

Later at the workshop of the so called "Metal Man" Hianta was walking around looking for the "Metal Man" himself while Honobi poked around the shop and eventually got lost.

"Dang, now I'm lost…huh, this is just great…."Honobi sighed to herself as she walked around. Then she saw a weapon she had never seen before in her life. It was what appeared to be a dagger with small jagged spikes coming out of it every ware except on one side that had a small test tube like object with an odd looking pinkish purplish fluid inside it, attached to the one side that was spike less. Honobi reached her hand out to just so lightly touch one of the spikes. "Don't touch that!" shrieked a young girl who dropped the box she was carrying and ran over and shoved Honobi away from the weapon.

"Don't touch that if you value your life! It has poison in this little tube here, and if you touch these spikes you'll be dead in about one hour." The woman carefully moved the dagger like object and turned to face Honobi. "Are you okay miss?" the woman asked as Honobi after she got up off of the floor. "Yes, I'm okay….Who are you? "I'm Tenten the daughter of Koutetsu or as some people call him the "Metal Man". "So, are you here for a dagger sharpening or something else?" Tenten said as she pointed to Honobi's hidden dagger. Honobi's eyes widened. "How did you know that? My dagger is impossible to see! Tenten merely stared at Honobi. "My father trained me to spot hidden weapons so I'm pretty sure I can see It." said Tenten as she gave Honobi a "Duh" look.

"Tenten!" her father yelled for her. Honobi followed Tenten as she walked into the main workshop. "Yes father? Tenten answered. "Tenten, my spirited rose, this young lady here, Ms. Hyuuga Hinata has a proposition for us, one that would be very helpful for our family…" Tenten looked at Hinata as she gave Honobi a "where the hell have you been?" look. "What is it?" she asked "Well…..um…Tenten…..you see….."Hinata gulped down in fear as Tenten gave her a "spit it out" look. "My cousin Neji Hyuuga is in need of a wife and we, me and my sister, would like you to be the one."

Tenten just stared in shock for many moments before answering with a "What?" Hinata quickly added in "You and your father will be living in the Compound of course, and we have everything your heart could possibly desire."

Of course Tenten wasn't listening, only thinking.

_What am I going to do…iv never be popular with the men….this may be my only chance at marriage…and father needs medical help for his wounds…._She looked at her father's scares and cuts, some looked as if they would never heal…_what should I do….if I marry this Neji guy I can help father and get a husband…..but…if I become his wife…he may never let me work on my precious weapons….well I have to do what's best for my father….I have to take over as my mother and mom would do anything to keep dad healthy….I will have to learn to love this Neji Hyuuga….._ "Fine...I will marry him…"

"Then it is agreed. You will marry and become Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga. I will have the servants help the both of you with your packing. We will leave in about 2 hours. Hinata left to tell the servants their task.

"Tenten, you don't have to do this if you do not want to…" her father said as he hugged is only child.

"No father, I want to marry….I'm so lonely….my heart is empty..." She lied. She wasn't lonely, only scared for her father and what her future husband would be like…


	3. Rich Girls Only!

Chapter 3: Rich Girls Only!

After they arrived at the Hyuuga compound Hinata, Honobi, and Tenten were inside Hinata's room. (Tenten's father was in the Hyuuga medical room having his cuts and scares tended to.)

Hinata and Honobi were in the process of giving Tenten a make-over. "Oww! Hinata that hurts! Does it matter if I look like a lady? Oww!" "Yes it does! Neji is very picky with women and he doesn't like rag dolls, no offence of course." Hinata said as she brushed a brush through Tenten's long hair. "Honobi, get me that new Kimono I picked out for Tenten." Honobi ran over to the closet and pulled out the kimono.

It was white with pink petals embroidered around the rim of the chest, bottom of the sleeves, and of course the very bottom rim of the dress. The chest area was cut to where it showed off about an inch of cleavage, and the kimono was a tight fit around her waist so it elegantly showed off her long legs and petit figure.

Honobi and Hinata waited patiently as Tenten slipped on the dress from behind a screen. "Wow!" Tenten said as she twirled and acted like a child wearing mother's dresses. "I've never worn something this beautiful before! It's so beautiful!" Hinata walked over and adjusted the dress a bit muttering "Isn't it lovely? I think it suits you well." "Oh I love it! It's so beautiful!" Tenten smiled happily and danced around in the kimono.

Knock! Knock! "Miss Hyuuga Hinata, Price Neji is awaiting your presence." A servant said as he knocked on the door and left. Hinata finished adjusting Tenten's dress then muttered as she started to leave the room, "Come on Tenten, Honobi, we can't be late to greet Neji-san. Not good for a first impression."

As they walked down the stairs to the tea room, Tenten insides were going to explode with nervousness, her mind was racing, heart pounding, and stomach turning. She was flat out nerves. In her mind she could only think "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm too common? Oh my god… I'm so scared…. Get brave Tenten! Get brave! She gulped when they reached the screen door to the tea room with Hinata and Honobi. Hianta turned to her and said "Well, it's up to you now….good luck…." She too gulped down the knot in her stomach. "Yeah, good luck Sis." Honobi said as she winked walked off with Hinata. Tenten slowly opened the door, holding her breath as she did so.

When she opened the door she looked around to see Hiashi, her father, and a young man of her age, obviously the young prince Neji. She sat down on the grey sitting pillow next to her father, across from Neji. She bowed her head to Hiashi and Neji then said "Please excuse me if I am late Lord Hyuuga."

Hiashi was looking at her from top to bottom, examining every inch of her…. "She seems so innocent, calm, polite…" Hiasihi gestured to the tea pot on the table. "Please pour the tea Tenten." "Yes Lord Hyuuga.."

She could feel Hiashi's eyes on her every movement; she tried with all her might to be elegant and proper. She poured it so slowly, making sure not to spill a drop. Finally she was done. "Finally, I thought I was gonna die…." She handed Hiashi his tea, then her father a cup, then she handed Neji his cup, glancing at his fogged crystal-like eyes. After she poured herself some she slowly took a sip.

"Neji, don't you have anything to say to this pretty young lady?" Hiashi said as he placed his tea down. Neji had been examining Tenten twice as much as Hiashi was. "So Tenten, what life class are you from?" Giving her a dominate glare and smirk. "Oh ummm… well father and I aren't very rich, but we make enough to live without problems…." She nervously took a sip of tea. Neji was just staring at her now. His eyes locked on her, not moving an inch, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Then without warning he stood up.

"Sorry Uncle, but I cannot marry a poor girl, I only want a woman of wealth, I'm sorry but I need a woman of higher class…" Tenten was stunned at the Hyuuga's words, her jaw dropped, eyes wide. Hiashi turned to give Neji an evil Hyuuga glare. He smirked at Neji's outburst. "It doesn't matter Neji, I have already arraigned for you to marry Tenten. She will be your wife. No objections."

Tenten was in a daze, the Hyuuga's words left her speechless. He looked over at her father, only to see that he had slipped a bit if sake in to his tea and was happily drunk in his own little world.

Hiashi stood up and announced "The wedding will be in one week. Neji, take Tenten to your room so she may move in. You are all dismissed." He then left for his study. Neji looked at Tenten and snarled at Hiashi as he left, then grabbed Tenten's wrist and dragged her to his room in the Hyuuga mansion.


	4. Inches from your heart and yet

Chapter 4: Inches from your heart and yet so far away.

Neji walked into his room dragging Tenten in the room behind him, throwing her on his elaborate grey silk sheeted bed. Poor Tenten was completely clueless as to what the Hyuuga was doing. He turned to face her. "What good are you?" He eyed her chest with a dominate, lustful glare, pushing her down below him, rubbing his hands around her waist. Tenten finally exited her daze and was able to speck. "Wha-what are you doing? I barley know you get off of me NOW!" She shoved him off her glaring at him with hatred. "I'm your fiancé not your play toy!" Neji looked at her with displeasure. "So you're just a poor little girl with nothing useful about you….how useless…what did I do to get Kami (god) to hate me…" Tenten was furious at this ass in front of her. She punched him right in the face. "How dare you insult me! I'm only marring you because my father needs medical help that only your family can provide!"

Neji was holding his face where the young woman had hit him. Damn she's a hard puncher….one good thing about her…. "So your only marring me for your father's health?" He smirked. "Well that changes everything. Especially since you a good puncher…" He smirked at her again making the hair on her neck stand up.

DONG! DONG! The clock chimed 12:00 o'clock at night.

"Well we should be getting to bed; I have training in the morning. Come on my fiancé. He crawled into the big bed, a smirk still on his face. Tenten watched him carefully and crawled in the bed with him. He's up to something….It was obvious, this man had a plan for her but she was had no Idea what it was. I will find out how you work, you will not out smart me Hyuuga snob.

Tenten waited for Neji to fall asleep before she took time to stare at the ceiling, and think of how to figure out this males plan.

You are a smart one Hyuuga, I'll give you that but…what could your plan be? She almost screamed when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked over to see the sleeping Hyuuga's hand on her. He was deep in sleep, it seemed like even a blow horn wouldn't wake him up.

Hmp! Ass. She removed his hand from her skin.

Huh, I need to get out of here for some air. She stud up and noticed the Hyuuga roll over to the middle of the bed.

Tenten could only roll her eyes at him. Huh, he even wants to dominate an empty bed. She slowly creped out of the room and down the hallway, she finally got outside were she sat down on a bench in the garden to think.

Hinata was out for a walk in her family's garden. She took slow and graceful steps as she walked from one part of the garden to the small yet peaceful water fountain in the center of the garden itself. To Hinata, the garden was her little piece of heaven. It was calm, quiet, beautiful, and her favorite reason, no one came around after sunset. It was her own place, especially at night when everyone was in bed. As Hinata sat alone in the night staring at the stars, it was apparent that she wasn't alone when a frisky puppy ran up, barking, and jumped in her lap knocking her in the cold wet fountain water.

"Hey! What the heck?" She stood up, soaking wet, and looked around. All she saw was the puppy, and getting Hinata even wetter. "Hey! Bad puppy! Stop! I'm getting wet!" She shook off the water and then screamed, she felt a rough tongue licking her ankle. "Ahh! Puppy that tickles!" She couldn't stop laughing and giggling as the puppy tried to lick her dry.

"Akamaru! Come back Akamaru!" From over the rose bushes a male brunet's head appeared. "Akamaru! Here boy!"

Hinata stopped laughing and looked at the brunet. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen on her life. He had eyes as brown as chocolate and tattoos the color of blood on his cheeks. He was a total beast! She picked up the small puppy and slowly creped away behind the fountain, only to walk right into the boy. "Hey Akamaru!" The man smiled and looked right into Hinata eyes. "Oh, lady Hinata! He gave her a slight respectful bow. "I see you found my dog, well actually he's your fathers hunting dog but well I'm his trainer but he belongs to your family and so he' s kinda like yours." He was rambling and he knew it.

Hinata was blushing at the man, she was in such a daze she almost forgot she was holding Akamaru, who was squirming and wiggling free of her grip, and jumped into Kiba's arms.

"So um…..w-what's your n-name?" Oh god I'm stuttering again! I thought stopped this when I was a child! He scratched Akamaru's head and muttered "Kiba Inuzuka, my lady Hyuuga. So um… what are you doing out here this late at night?" "Oh, um….. I was j-just ah… o-out for a w-walk….." She was trying to avoid those chocolate brown eyes of his. "Oh so you like to take walks in the garden too." He scratched his own head before muttering "Um…. Do you mind sitting down with me and maybe talking? He sat down and smiled at her.

"Um, a-about what k-kiba?" She gave a slight smile through her blush and sat down with him. "Aaah-coo!" Hinata sneezed. "Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry I noticed you were wet but I" He rambled again, it was obvious to everything in the garden, even the fireflies, that he liked her, and yet, Hinata still didn't notice it. "Aaah-coo... no it's o-ok, it's just a cold. I'm ok…r-really." Kiba stood up to help her up. "I'm so sorry my lady… pleases lady Hyuuga let me help you back to the main compound. Down Akamaru!" Akamaru jumped down and started to jump around there feet. Before Hinata could say anything, Kiba started leading her to the main compound, almost lifting her into the air.

Kiba lead her to her room slowly opening her door and placing her down on her bed. "Is there anything you need lady Hinata?" She blushed before answering "Um, I d-don't think so…" It was apparent that she was embarrassed about him carrying her, and more importantly, being all alone with him in her bedroom and apparently he noticed. As he smirked he sat down next to her.

The room was dark with only the light from the moon shining through the window and Kiba used this to his advantage. He slowly pulled her forward into his lap and kissed her right on her lips. Hinata's heart was beating fast as she kissed Kiba back. Akamaru who was sitting on the floor was now watching them with curiosity started barking, unknowingly killing he mood. Hinata crawled off of Kiba and muttered "Kiba..I…." She was hushed by kiba's lips against hers. When he pulled back he whispered "Lady Hinata I have something I must admit…" He looked her in the eyes a said "I love you. Ever since I was just a dog trainer trainee, from the moment I saw you, even back when you were just a young girl." Hinata smiled back at him and whispered "Kiba, I love you too." She blushed and laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. "BARK! BARK! Kiba looked over at Akamaru who was scratching at the door. Hinata laughed at the poor puppy. "Looks like Akamaru wants to leave." She giggled more as Akamaru started to do the Gata-Go dance with his legs and whimpered. Kiba sighed and muttered I guess I have to go before Akamaru takes a wiss on himself. He kissed Hinata and held her close. "KIba.. Promise to meet me in the garden tomorrow night..." Kiba smiled at her and promised her then he and a very anxious Akamaru left the compound, but not before Akamaru mad a stop behind a bush. As for Hinata, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Her life was wonderful, it seem as if nothing could ruin it.


	5. The lie

Chapter 5: The lie

( Warning! Lemon Chapter)

The next morning Hinata had just finished getting dressed when Tenten came into her room with the biggest smile on her face. "Umm…Tenten, what are you smiling about? "Oh, nothing Hinata." She looked up at her and gave a devilish smile. "I saw you and the guy with the puppy last night. You both looked so cute, so how much do you like him?" Hinata started to blush. "Umm I umm…..well…..I-I kind of l-love him I t-think..." Tenten smiled. "I thought so."

"Hinata!" Honobi came running into the room panting. "Hinata, father wants to see you in his study right away! I don't know why but he said it was urgent." Hinata sighed and left the room with Honobi and Tenten following her.

Had she known she was about to get the biggest upset of her life, she would have ran and never gone to met the fate that her father was about to unveil to her.

Inside of Hiashi's study Hinata, Tenten, and Honobi stood in witness to what was the worst moment in Hinata's life. "W-what? Please father, please reconsider!" She pleaded with her father but Hiashi silenced her with a wave of his hand and merely said "Hinata I have already made preparations to arrange potential sutures for you."

Hinata was in complete shock, her world was upside down, she had hit rock bottom. Tenten saw Hinata's face, and she knew she couldn't let this happen to her best friend. She though quickly, but unfortunately for her she didn't think one second longer because she said the first think that ran across her mind. And that was when Hinata's fate changed for the better and when Tenten's fate seemed to change for the worst.

"Hiashi-sama, I know this is a little inconvenient but maybe now isn't the best time to be arranging possible sutures for Hinata." Hiashi raised his eye-brow and muttered "And why would that be?" Tenten took a breath before saying "Well…I'm pregnant and...I want to make sure that Neji's baby gets all the attention he or she deserves." Hiashi smiled and agreed with her, then dismissed his orders to his oldest daughter. "Hinata never mind the marriage arrangements, I'll arrange a marriage for you after your niece or nephew is born." Then he turned his attention back to Tenten. "So Tenten, how many months are you?" Tenten thought as fast as she could before answering "Well I had been feeling sick for about a week and a half…so I took a test and…I'm estimating that I'm about two to two and a half weeks, possibly three weeks but I don't think I'm that far yet….and one more thing." Hiashi, who was still happy to have a Hyuuga heir on the way answered with a simple "Yes, my new niece?" Tenten said "Well I haven't really told Neji yet and I would like all of you to keep this quiet until I can tell him."

As Tenten though deeply about what she would have to do to make her lies a reality, they all agreed to keep quiet about this. And the fact that Hiashi had accepted her as a member of the family only made her situation more desperate.

Later that night Tenten sat on the bed she shared with Neji and stared deep in thought. "What am I going to do? I had to help Hinata but now I have to sleep with Neji and have him get me p-pregnant. Oh my god I can't do this… How am I even going to get Neji to sleep with me? He doesn't like me every much…If I start acting like I want him then he'll get suspicious. The only thing I can do is get him drunk but he's too smart for that….unless…Maybe, just maybe, If I can plan things out just right then…Yes that should work."

She swallowed her fear when Neji walked in the bedroom tired and ready to relax. He sat down next to her and started to pull off his training outfit and change into something more appropriate for sleep. "Neji, you look tired would you like something to drink?" She stood up and walked over to a small cabinet were some sake was stored and pulled out a bottle and glass. After Neji had stripped of his training outfit he was about to put on his night clothes when Tenten handed him the sake. He stared at her for a second then accepted the drink.

Tenten stared at his unclothed chest, all muscular and fit, looking hard as rock, it made her want to rub her body all over him. She snapped out of her daze as he drank, then she noticed he needed a refill and pored him another glass and while he was undoing his hair she slipped in a small little tasteless pill into his drink and handed it back to him.

"Tenten…why are you being so nice to me tonight?" He took a sip of his tainted drink and continued to stare at her. "Well Neji, I just thought that I should start being nice to you since we have no choice but to be married. You could start doing the same you know!"She started getting testy with him at the moment but let it go and just started to undress herself. She knew that the pills should start to take effect in only a few minutes.

As Neji finished the drink, he watched Tenten undress. So slowly and gracefully, she pulled off her wrapping, arousing Neji with the sight of her bare back flesh. She slowly pulled down her brunette hair from the buns they were affixed in.

When her hair was finally pulled down, it fell down past her butt, Neji started to feel the effect of the pills trough out his body. He started to feel his vision haze, and his body off balance, and finally the beast inside him was awoken. He dropped his glass and reached over, rapping his arms around her chest, and fondling her breasts, his mouth lightly kissing her jaw with sloppy drunken movements.

As Neji fondled with her, Tenten had no choice but to go through with her plan, no matter how much she hated the thought of what she was about to experience and do with the man she despised, but she knew she had to for the sake of her friendship with Hinata, who over the time she had been in the Hyuuga compound, had became like a sister to her, and so for the sake of her new sister, Tenten did the deed that could never be redone, with the last man she would ever want to father her child.


	6. The deed that changed everything

Chapter 6: The deed that changed everything

( Warning! Lemon Chapter! )

Tenten tried her best to get into it as Neji rolled her below him. He pulled out his tong and licked her from the valley of her breasts to her chin, his wet tong making a chill go through her spine. She kissed him on his lips, only to feel his tong begging for entrance to her mouth. She allowed it to him, only to quickly realize that he was obviously not new to the art of love making.

His kiss was full of passion and he, though as drunk as he was, had his mind set on making sure she knew it. He released his tong from hers and started to lick her nipples, then suck them. Tenten was feeling his passion and how she loved it. She didn't love him but she loved the passion he was passing onto her.

She couldn't wait to feel the rest of him on her and started to pull his pants clean off of him, only for him to completely rip her pants and panties off of her body. He placed his lips on hers and took a few minutes to get her in the mood. Then he pulled his boxers off and rubbed his member against her thigh.

She mound with pleasure at his passionate kisses. She pulled her lips away only for a second to catch her breath then let out a scream as he plunged himself into her. He pumped in and out of her at his own pace. He started to moan as her breasts bounced around. Neji grunted after a few second and muttered "Damn you're so tight." Then he started to show her even more passion. He slowly pumped her causing her to wine his name and plead for him to go faster. "Please, mmm….Please Neji, please faster! Oh please, faster, harder, faster!" He smirked and forced himself completely into her and pumped her as fast he could, causing her to moan and rap her body around him.

He licked her body with his saliva causing her nipples to fully erect. He started to pump even harder, forcing her further against the bed. Then she fully when into her climax when she felt him reach his full erection in her stomach.

As she hit the best part of her climax, Neji was starting to feel himself getting ready, then finally he cummed when she had gotten so tight around his hard cock. And with the pills still having his mind fogged up, he didn't hold back on his cumm load. Finally when it was dripping down her legs he pulled out and rolled over and plopped her on top of him. He kissed her lightly and passionately then finally and fell asleep for a few minutes.

Of course when Neji awoke only twelve minutes later and started a much, much longer round two. Although to his surprise, Tenten started round three about an hour and a half later.


	7. The unexpected side of passion

Chapter 7: The unexpected side of passion not even destiny saw coming.

(Slight Lime content)

The Next morning Neji awoke to Tenten's sleeping body resting peacefully atop him. It took him a few minutes to figure out what happened last night. Then he remembered all three rounds of last night's bedroom fun.

He instantly jumped up shocked. He couldn't believe he had slept with her, the last woman he would ever want to mate with. "What the hell?" He tried to slowly push her off of him without waking her.

He slipped out of bed after escaping out from under Tenten, put on some boxers, pants, and left the room for the courtyard porch where he sat all morning thinking. "How could I do that with her? I wasn't even drunk. But everything I remember….it's like I was. Damn it! If she even starts to think I care about her she's got another thing coming to her. Wait! If she wakes up and can't remember that it was me in the bed last night then maybe I can get Hiashi to divorce us. There's one thing Hiashi can't stand, an un-loyal wife." Neji smirked at that thought. Things appeared to be going in his favor and he liked it.

Tenten slowly awoke, blinking slightly before looking for Neji-sama. But as soon as she moved she felt a stab of pain between her legs. She looked down to see dried blood all over her thighs and the bed covers. Apparently, Neji had been extremely rough on her last night.

She got up and walked into the bathroom next to the drape covered window that provided the only bit of light into the room. (Thankfully the drapes were thick enough so that nobody could see through them, but still allowing just a bit of navy-grey light into the room.)

As she sat down in the shower floor with the warm water running she tried to ease her pain and wash off all of the sweat and blood from three rounds of sex. "Well, there isn't much chance that I'm not pregnant now. My fertility was at its highest today and yesterday. Huh, I guess I'll find out if it worked in about fourteen to nineteen days." She placed her hand down on her stomach and thought about herself as a mother, the dim light made it so much easier to fall into a peaceful daze.

She was interrupted from her day dreaming when Neji unknowingly walked in on her.

"Oh my god Neji!" She quickly pulled a towel over herself. "Neji, w-what are you doing?" Neji closed his eyes and muttered "Sorry I didn't know you were in here." Then he opened his eyes and looked at her hoping to get his way and the divorce he desired."Tenten, what happened last night?" His eyes looked at her with a demanding look.

Tenten thought for a few moments before answering "Umm, Neji I'm sorry I don't know how it happened but…." Neji smirked on the inside. "Yes, she's a loss for explanation." Then Tenten looked deep into his eyes. "When I looked at you I just, well I fell for you." She lied obviously, but Neji, having not known any of this, dropped his smirk almost instantly. Then Tenten looked down with a depressed look as she thought about what she had done, and then the thought of motherhood entered her mind. Finally it all got to her.

"Neji, I'm so sorry. I really am sorry." As tears dropped down her eyes she felt regret for everything she had done. Becoming Neji's fiancé when he clearly didn't like her, tricking him into sleeping with her, possibly having a baby just to help her friend but using him in the process, and all of the lies she told to get this far. And now her heart was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it even though her mind knew it was.

Her eyes were red and full of tears, and then she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and hugged him. "Neji,….I really am sorry…it's all my fault….please forgive me…Neji please I'm so sorry."

Neji was stunned as Tenten's tears fell down his shoulder. "What the heck? Dame she does remember last night…but… then she must really regret sleeping with me but why?" Then his eyes widened. "Last night must have been an accident and now she's afraid she's pregnant and that I…. that I wouldn't want to even see my own child. Damn, dose she really think I'm that harsh? Well it doesn't matter now. She's blaming herself and it's my own damn fault.""Tenten its okay. Everything's okay." He looked her in the eyes and stroked her hair trying to calm her.

Maybe it was her tears that touched his cold heart, maybe it was the depressing lighting or maybe it was his own thoughts that got to him. Who knows, but what was about to happen, happened.

Without warning, Neji leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The thing was not even Neji himself realized or even believed what he was doing. But one thing was clear, that was the most passionate, heart pounding, caring kiss either of them had ever experienced


	8. Without knowing it love at first sight

Chapter 8: Without knowing it, love at first sight can happen.

About two hours later Neji had taken Tenten to his bedroom to help her calm her down and relax her. He kissed her cheeks and rubbed her forehead, whispering to her telling her that everything was going to be okay.

After a while Neji summoned a servant to get them some tea. When the servant had arrived with the tea Neji had quickly sent him away. Then Neji had turn to his fiancée and whispered "Tenten, I want you to know that I promise to love you and the baby."

Tenten's eyes widened. "H-how did you know?" she stammered.

"I had a feeling. Why else would you be so upset about last night?" He pulled her close to him after saying so.

Deep inside Tenten's mind she was debating wither or not to tell Neji what all she had really done. Neji on the other hand, was just trying to make Tenten feel loved and wanted.

It had been a whole night since Tenten had saved Hinata's life and Hinata still had not had a chance to talk to Tenten and thank her.

Hinata was outside in the garden once again. She was holding a rose in her right hand and was dipping her foot in the fountain she was sitting on. Then Kiba arrived from right around the tall garden ferns, smiling and waving at her.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata jumped to her feet and ran over to Kiba. She gripped on to him and hugged him tight. "Kiba I missed you!"

"Uh, Hinata I've only been gone for one night. What? Did you think that I wasn't coming back?"

"No Kiba, it's just I miss you so much after well Kiba my father almost made me marry some other guy! I was so afraid that I wasn't going to see you again!"

"Hinata….you were almost given away…?" Kiba's eyes seemed to droop at those words.

Then he tightened his grip around Hinata. "Hinata…my lady…. I love you….I think…."

Hinata's heart started pounding with unmistakable happiness.

"Kiba-kun…are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes…Hinata…I do love you, and well Hinata I've kind of loved you since I was a child, when I saw you for the first time.

It was ten years back; a much younger Hinata was a walking in the garden with her cousin Neji and father Hiashi who was carrying baby Honobi. Hiashi was talking to them about the honor that there clan held and that they must help to uphold this honor.

Sitting on the fountain was Kiba, his mother and about six dogs. Kiba's mother was trying to teach him to make the dogs obey him and it was going well. Then his mother told him to look presentable and quickly wiped the dirt from his face. Kiba looked to see what his mother was making all the fuss about, then he saw his mother's boss, Lord Hyuuga and what appeared to be his children.

"Tsume, how is the hunting dog training going?" Hiashi walked up to kiba's mother.

Tsume gave Hiashi a bow and answered with "The dogs are showing excellent progress Lord Hyuuga."

As Lord Hyuuga and his mother talked, Kiba seemed to take an interest in the younger members of the Hyuuga clan. He slowly walked over to Hinata and Neji and said hi to them, then asked them to play.

And they played Hide and Seek in the garden until Hiashi made Neji and Hinata leave. As Kiba watched the Hyuuga clan members leave his mother whispered to him.

"Kiba, do not get too attached to them. There clan is of higher rank than ours, a friendship with either of them is not likely to happen so don't get your hopes up.

At that time Kiba learned an important lesson that rank is important and that it hurts for young Kiba was crushed on the inside and his mother could see that and scuffed his hair and patted his head trying to cheer him up.

As Hinata walked away with her father, cousin, and baby sister, she was happy and excited to play with Kiba again. "Father, when can we play with kiba again?"

Hiashi looked down at her and said "Probably never again Hinata. You are the arias of the Hyuuga clan; I only want you to play with the children inside the clan.

Hinata's mouth dropped. "But father!"

"Do not object to me Hinata. I do not want to her another word about it." Hinata took one last look at Kiba before following her father's orders. She knew that now she would probably never even talk to him again.

Kiba was truly in love with Hinata. He loved her more than anyone else in the world and he wanted to prove it to her. He pulled her over into the back of the bushes and pushed her against the ground until he was lying on top of her. He placed kisses on her and she placed kisses on him in return. They cuddled up so close together that they could feel each other's heat beating.

I'm sure that everyone knows what happened next so there's no need to go into detail plus I don't feel like telling.

Chapter 9: What was hidden in the sands of time shall remain hidden.

It had been six months since Tenten had drugged Neji and gotten pregnant. Her stomach was now huge and kicking her the way a healthy baby should. Over the six months she had decided not to tell Neji about what she had done because she thought it was best for her baby and her new marriage. Yes, she had been married to Neji for about four and a half months.

As Tenten sat down in the dining room pillows next to the dining room table, (a low to the ground table.) she looked at her sparkling wedding ring and rubbed her stomach with a slight smile on her face as her baby kicked her hand. "What are we going to do today my little baby? Daddy is off doing business and isn't going to come home until tonight, so what are we going to do?

Then Hinata walked into the room and smiled at her. "Is the baby doing okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. So how are you and Kiba doing?"

"Everything's fine with us." She smiled. "And guess what, I'm not supposed to tell you but, well, Neji-san and I have gotten together and well, your baby boy is going to be the Hyuuga heir!"

"What?"

"Neji and I made a deal. I'm leaving to be with Kiba since father won't let me marry him, and since I'm gone Neji takes my place as future heir, thus making his son the next heir."

"Hinata you did that?"

"Yes, I did it for myself and well, I kind of owe you for helping me." She reached out and hugged Tenten.

"Hinata…I'm going to miss you. When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Hinata!" Honobi came running in the room screaming. "Hinata where are you I need to talk to you."

"I'm in here Honobi." Honobi ran in and sat down next to the other two. "Hinata, Tenten, can the three of us spend today together? I mean since your leaving tonight."

"How did you know I was leaving?"

"Hinata, you were the one who taught me how to ease drop."

"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten. Yeah, we can don't you think so Tenten."

The turned there heads to Tenten who was stuffing her face with fruit from the fruit bowl. "Uh-huh"

They all started laughing at Tenten. The poor pregnant thing. Anyways the three friends spent their last day together laughing it up inside the Hyuuga dining room.

Later that night Hinata told Tenten to take care of Honobi, the baby, and especially Neji-san, then she left with Kiba. Almost immediately Neji appeared and told his cousin goodbye. Then Neji told Hinata about the secret Hinata already told Tenten. Everything was going in a new direction and nobody knew what was going to happen next. But as Kiba and Hinata left Akamaru had one last thing to do before he left, He bit Neji-san right on the ass then ran off ahead of Kiba and Hinata. Neji yelled at Akamaru. "Damn dog, Kiba if that damn dog of yours ever comes around here again I'll skin him!" Tenten just laughed at Neji and hugged him.

Yeah, everything was going in a new direction but Tenten liked it; it was exciting and fun- for her anyway. But as Hinata left her life forever, Tenten knew that life was only going to get better from here on in even with the loss of her friend.

The End.


End file.
